


Final Wish

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [44]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Sidon saw Link from afar, as he was walking to the Zora domain.





	Final Wish

Sidon swam near the gate of the Zora domain, doing the rounds that he was tasked with competing for the day. When he spotted a head of blonde hair climbing up the hill. Curious Sidon swam near the river entrance. There he saw a young man clad in all green. 

“It can’t be.”Sidon murmured. “He has been gone for so many years. It can’t be him.” He swam closer and stared at the man. When he got close enough to see the man’s face it was him. He could not mistake this man’s face. For this is the face of the man his beloved sister had once loved. Glee filled in his heart and he quickly swam back up the river and jumped onto a nearby pillar and called out to him, “Say hey there, Young one! Up top above you.” he cried out. 

Link, Hyrule’s champion looked up with his deep blue eyes curiously. Sidon jumped down from the pillar and landed down next to him. Sidon could barely hold his excitement. What happened next was a blur to him except when he had asked him what his name was. It was Link. So he must be who he thinks he is. 

“Your name is Link?! What a Fantastic name.” Sidon did not want to raise any suspicion. “Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before,” Sidon said stroking his chin. “Well, in any case, it is a strong name! To be honest. I’ve been watching you” Sidon nearly hit himself in the face for his blunder but continued to make conversation with Link and gave him directions on how to get through Zora Domain without being struck by lightning. When he was done with his explanation he did a black flip into the water and swam away. Sidon heart soared as the thought of being able to grant his beloved sister final wish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
